Brokenhearted Girls
by PastaSaucex3
Summary: Brokenhearted Quinn and Rachel, and the sex that follows. WARNING G!P, Girl Peen
1. Chapter 1: Broken Hearted Girls

Title: Brokenhearted Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, how I wish I did though

Warning! Kind of angst and G!P. Quinn has a penis!

Summary: Brokenhearted Quinn and Rachel and the sex that follows.

* * *

><p>It stops her immediately.<p>

"I broke up with Finn!"

It isn't what was said that causes the abrupt halt of her legs- No, she never really thought 'Finchel' was going to last anyways. It wasn't even the fact that Rachel's voice was calm and clear when spoke those words.

It was the fact that those words were spoken in front of her, to her.

Quinn doesn't know whether to laugh or cry because how the hell did Rachel find out?

How did anyone find out?

She's been careful. No speaking to Rachel when no one's around, no 'swoon-y' eyes, no looking at her ass for too long, no saying her name, no giving her "the look"

Just a bunch of no's.

She's gone through the necessary steps. So how does Rachel know?

"So. What do you want R-Berry? A freaking parade? Do you want me doing handstands because you're telling me you- the girl who stole my boyfriend- also broke up with him? Do you want me to clap?" She almost said Rachel! And she brought Finn's name into the conversation. It's a low blow and she knows it 'Never mention Finn' its rule number 3 on her 'Ways to talk to Rachel, without being obvious' handbook.

She came up with the name herself.

They both look defensive, legs apart, arms crosses over chest. Anyone who looked would probably see two enemies fighting, again, for a dumb jock.

Oh, how wrong they'd be.

"This isn't about him and you know it Quinn" it's the way Rachel says her name, or maybe the way she's looking, maybe even the fact her hand is holding Quinn's wrist.

Something broke. Something Quinn swore she's never let herself break.

Her defense is broken, so she does what she's good at.

She runs. Not stopping when a "Quinn! Please" is shouted through the quiet halls.

Someone found out, but how?

* * *

><p>She knows this isn't the best hiding place.<p>

Rachel knows her better then she knows herself sometimes, it won't take long til she figures out her hiding place is behind the bleachers-

And here she comes.

"Quinn, stop" she hadn't realized her feet had started moving until small hands wrapped around her wrist and softly pulled her back.

That's why she fell for Rachel, because even when she was completely bashing the girl, Rachel's responses were soft.

She's pulled completely into her, perfectly melding into the brunettes bodies. Her cock springs to life from standing so close to her core.

Fuck.

Rachel doesn't seem fazed. She's grinding her hips harder onto Quinn's and the blonde hates that she's enjoying this.

She doesn't deserve to feel good. Monsters don't deserve anything.

"Quinn, look at me" it isn't a question, Rachel's fingers wrap around Quinn's chin pulling her eyes back to the brown ones she loves. She never stood a chance against them.

She thinks she should stop this- whatever it is and save Rachel the heartbreak but the brunette opens her mouth almost blurting those words out.

"Quinn I lo-" the 've you' are cut short by Quinn's tongue inside Rachel's mouth. She can't hear them. She wants to, God does she ever. She doesn't deserve them though.

"Quinn"

Her name being said like that is almost as bad as hearing the 'I love you', she hears the meaning behind Rachel's moans and only pushes her tongue deeper her hands clawing at Rachel's arms.

Why can't she see Quinn isn't worth it?

Their breathing becomes a necessity and Quinn pulls away needing something to do, to hold on to. She can't leave because Rachel's blocking the only way out.

"Quinn, please" she isn't sure what is being asked, but Rachel's crying now and she wishes she were strong enough to walk towards and hug her.

"Quinn, I love-"

"DON'T" it's the first thing she's said since they got here. She can't see anything because there are unshed tears in her eyes.

Fuck.

"Quinn"

There's that same emotion behind her name that were there when she almost said those words. Almost admitted that she loved Quinn.

The blonde stands there, her arms crossed, she can't break character. Her eyes looking at everything but the brunette in front of her.

"Fuck you Quinn!, Fuck you and your stupid pride" she never curses and Quinn can't help but look up. She's crying, lips bruised red, a long scratch at each arm. She looks exactly how Quinn feels. Abused.

"Take me home" it's whispered so she almost missed them but Quinn almost faints at those words because she knows what they mean, she knows what Rachel wants.

"Rac-" she's the one cut off now, not by words but by the push she feels when the brunette slams into her.

"Goddamit Quinn, TAKE. ME. HOME" She's still crying, hands wrapped around Quinn's belt pulling at it. She can't do this.

"Rachel, stop" she said her name, things are different now. Rachel doesn't stop though, her fingers working quickly on the belt buckle. She goes for the button when Quinn pushes her away.

"If you don't fucking take me home right now. I swear I'll take you here" Rachel's looking at her, she feels her eyes all over her body, she wants this too.

"Rachel" it's whispered, but cuts through the situation just the same.

"Please Quinn. I need you inside. We can go back to not speaking tomorrow. Just please take me home" she's desperate and begging and Quinn only nods, even though her head tells her not to go.

Her heart and her dick guide them to her car.

* * *

><p>The drive isn't really a drive. More like a blink to her house, she's broke about a hundred laws but doesn't have the mind to care.<p>

Not when Rachel's sitting there, just waiting.

It becomes real when she's parking outside her house, her parents are away again and she almost drives back. But Rachel's out the door before she even notices.

She wonders how everything got messed up. How is it that she fell for Rachel?

Her best friend.

Pathetic huh?

Your 'enemy', the girl you 'hate', turns out to be the girl you can't fucking live without.

Rachel found the spare key.

Unless she can magically open heavy doors, she's running up the stairs by the time Quinn closes the door.

She guesses Rachel probably knows she would've turned back if she could.

She runs up the stairs quickly, opening her door surprised by what she finds.

Rachel's naked.

She doesn't know what surprises her about this.

They did come here for that.

Her eyes probably hurt from crying, because Rachel's blinking a lot and she's just staring at Quinn. Waiting.

"Quinn, please" and that breaks her even more. She's pulling her jacket and shirt off before she knows what happened and Rachel's walking towards her.

The room spins around her; it probably senses how dizzy all of this is making her.

"Rachel" she doesn't really know why she says her name, other than the fact that she loves it on her tongue.

"Quinn" it's "I love you" all over again, and Quinn can't help but get angry.

How the hell is Rachel allowed to say this? To feel this?

Her clothes are gone and now they are both naked. Quinn's dick pointing at Rachel, a compass in disguise.

She doesn't know who kisses who, all she knows is that it's hard and rough and her tongue assaults Rachel's mouth like it hates her.

Except it loves her.

They fall to the bed, the squeaking pulling at Quinn's concentration. She wants to stop, has to stop. But she doesn't.

She's in too deep.

Her hands palm Rachel's breast roughly. She wants this to hurt her, show Rachel what a monster she is. But Rachel only whimpers, cursing and moaning at the non-intended pleasure.

"Quinn, I lo-" she stops when Quinn bites her neck, leave marks on her so she'll remember how mean Quinn is.

"Shut the fuck up Rachel" it's angry and she spits it out at the same time she enters her.

Rachel was pure, that's why Quinn fell for her. The barrier is broken though as her ten inch cock impales in and out of the brunette.

She wants this to hurt. Even as Rachel whimpers and tells her to slow down she continues her assault. Fuck her til she forgets she loves you. Til you forget you love her.

The whimpers don't last long though. And maybe it's the fact that she looks to the side and sees a picture of Finn and Rachel on the desk that makes her angrier. She's impaling faster now, deeper. Her lips biting and licking around Rachel's face and neck.

She isn't hurting though. Wrapping her legs around Quinn's backside Rachel moans and groans her name.

"Qquinn, I love you" it's out in the open now, it's there and if she weren't about to bust she'd pull out.

Look at anything around this room, bite her, bite your lip, don't watch her cum, don't say her name when you do.

"Quinn... baby I'm so close, fuck" either the word 'baby' or 'fuck' makes her pull her head up because she sees it.

Rachel's face when she comes as Quinn continues to fuck her. Her mouth forming a perfect 'O' and her eyes tightening shut.

She looks like heaven.

Rachel's close. Her pussy tightens deliciously around Quinn's cock; she knows she won't be able to forget this.

And Quinn hates this. Rachel's scratching at her back and whimpering beneath her. Marking Quinn, making it impossible to ignore.

Sweat drips from both their bodies as both girls get closer to their euphoria. Rachel mumbling incoherent words or phrases. Quinn biting her lip to the point of blood.

When Rachel comes, it's beautiful. Quinn's name sounds like a song when it leaves her mouth. 'I love you' and 'please' are mumbled out and tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

Quinn comes hard. Her thrust never seizing since she doesn't want this to end. She's bleeding from her lips where she bit when she was coming. Her "Rachel" turning into "Raaaaahhh". She doesn't mumble anything. Only thinks ahead to how this can be "fixed".

Rachel falls asleep right after.

She's that good.

And it doesn't take long for Quinn to stare at how well their bodies fit together. It also doesn't take long for her to see that they are both covered in bruises. From what she can see only her chest and back have proof of what when down.

But Rachel's whole body is marked. Her lips are bruised, dark purple hickeys litter around her face and throat and even her arms and thighs have scratches as markings.

"Quinn" it's whispered, falling softly from Rachel's lips. She's dreaming... about her. And if things weren't so fucked up Quinn would've reached and touched her.

Oh no.

They didn't wear protection. They're fucked.

They always have been.

"Quinn"

* * *

><p>AN: hey beautiful people! How you doin? So here's another G!P. For those waiting for Now or Never, I'm sorry to say that my laptop went "Kaflooey" on me. I don't have any way of getting those chapters back... BUT, if you guys want I can try to re-write it although it'd be a little different. What do you guys think? Review telling me what you thought of this and if you guys would like NoN back up...


	2. Chapter 2: Totally Fucked

Title: We're totally fucked

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee... Deal with it

* * *

><p>There's a moment when you look back at all the shit you've done and try to pin point when things started going wrong.<p>

It's probably the day you saw her.

You knew right then and there that she would be the death of you- you just wish that this death would hurt more, be more painful or less enjoyable.

"Quinn" you love how it sounds coming out her mouth, like it's the only thing her lips were meant to whisper. She was born to call your name over and over again.

"Quinn" she's dreaming about you, and her smile makes you believe it's a good dream, one you can't seem to see.

She's naked physically and emotionally, you literally took the purest thing from her, and she doesn't seem to regret it.

So, why do you?

* * *

><p>Your dad told you babies were trouble, that if he weren't a "Christian" he probably would've aborted you and your sister.<p>

You gotta love what beer does to his filter.

It was right after a family party, he was in front of the television with his 8 or 9th glass and his eyes could barely stay open.

You would've had laughed if it were someone else.

"You know Quinnie" you almost tell him that that's not your name, but go against it. "your mom and I didn't really want your sister"

It's so random, he's just sitting there smirk in place telling you your sister wasn't planned.

"yeah, we were so young but you know, we're a Christian family and we had to do the right thing."

You hate how he believes it was the "right thing" when you and your sister wish you were dead every other day.

It's a never ending cycle.

You remember how he was hard on you guys always expecting the best, always showing you guys off like trophies.

You wonder why he kept the "troubled babies" in the first place.

* * *

><p>The mirror looks dirty.<p>

You've been cleaning your room for the past hour trying to erase the memories of what just happened.

Nothing seems to work though.

Rachel totally took over your room, and you know it isn't really yours anymore anyways.

Not since she left.

She literally fucked you over.

* * *

><p>"Quinn" you wonder how your name could sound so perfect, how she could make it sound like something beautiful.<p>

You think about asking her. You know you won't though.

"You know, we're going to have to talk about this" Rachel says getting up from your bed and walking towards you. She should put some clothes on.

"We don't have to" there's that anger in your tone again, the HBIC one you use to scare off everybody else. She doesn't mind it though.

"We have to, we had sex Quinn, we fucked, we should talk about how this changes things"

She should really put some clothes on.

"This doesn't change anything, I still hate you"

Lie.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe you should tell that to your lip, like biting it down would stop how you felt, you might want to get it checked" she's clothed and out your house before you know it, you should run out and at least say you'll drive her home.

But it smells like her, your room has been bathed with her scent and you fucking hate it.

Lie.

So you throw everything that reminds you of her out. Glee pictures, your bed spread, even headbands.

You got it bad.

* * *

><p>She corners you the whole week, trying to have a talk with you, you make up excuses though, talking about tests, and homework's you need to do. She seems to give up eventually, only looking at you in glee club sadness across her beautiful get mad at yourself more and more, you want to be able to make her feel good, not bad. And it doesn't help that Finn's right there doing what you know is your job. If only you had guts.<p>

You wish you could hug her.

You wish she would kiss you.

But you know she won't.

Until a month passes by and you've managed to ignore her. She corners you on Tuesday, though. Literally putting your ass in a corner, so all you can do is look at your black sneakers and hope she'll leave.

"We need to speak Quinn"

And of course she wouldn't just leave. Your face lifts from the ground, slowly taking in her swollen eyes. She's being crying.

Dammit.

"What about?" And it's so fucking heartless; you could practically see the words hitting her across the face.

"I'm late Quinn"

O.K. that was so not what you were expecting. Does she know she cornered you? Because she can't just miss class and then blame you.

"Then go to class, I mean you kind of came to me, so if they call your house then-"

"No, fuck, Quinn. I'm LATE as in I haven't gotten my period. I'm never late, and we, I, forget it"

And she's gone, just like that and all you can do is slide down towards the floor like you're in a fucking movie. You know you should go after her, especially after what she just said, but you can't. It hurts you, so you stay on the dirty ass floor and do what you haven't done in a long time.

You cry.

You're Pathetic.

And she might be pregnant.

With your kid.

You're fucked.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it's so short and late, I know where I want this story to go, but getting ready for the SAT's is a pain in the ass.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Lie Next To Her?

Title: Can you lie next to her, and give her your heart?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but my dignity (and even that's a little... meh)

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep.<p>

The whole night I twist and turned to the point where my mom entered my room to ask me what was wrong. I've never wanted a hug or a good cry as much as I did that night.

But of course dad had to go all "Stop the crying, I'm trying to watch the game!" On me only to have mom screaming at him to leave me alone this resulted in yet another fight. At the end I just stole two Ambien from my mom's drawer and knocked the fuck out.

* * *

><p>Mom had to spray some water on me to get me up, which resulted in an argument between us since I wasn't in the mood to begin with. She told me to stop being so "dramatic" that Dad doesn't need me bringing them more stress. If only she knew.<p>

I cut class deciding to spend my day inside the school's library instead. I liked reading; sort of helped me escaped my normal life. I became the character and no matter how fucked up their life was, it always had an ending. That's what I want, an ending.

I want a real dramatic one too; with crying family members and maybe even my father on his knees asking for forgiveness. Since I know that's not happening, I just open up my book and read.

"Hey Q, did you hear that Finnonce is trying to win Berry back" it's funny how angry I get when I hear that, no seriously, I think my face was redder than a tomato.

"What?" Santana pulls back from me surprising me; I didn't know she was that close to me. She seems genuinely scared and takes a couple seconds to visibly relax.

"Um, yeah, Britts told me Tina told her that Finn had this whole shebang for her. I mean, I don't know what it is but you know how Manhands gets around Finn" something about hearing her say that Rachel can't control herself Finn gets me real pissed off.

"And why are you telling me this? I don't care" there's that 'Lopez Smirk' that gets me quite peeved. She just shrugs and flicks at the imaginary lint on her skirt.

Bitch.

"Seriously Fabray? I did the whole Narnia thing last year, I can't believe I'm the only that's noticed you're completely gay for Berry. It's not like you hide it" and again she smirks, this time with a wink.

Fucker.

"Seriously S, can you leave?" It isn't much of a question as it is a plea, but she obliges sending me a "Better get your girl FabGAY before Finn gets her."

Bitch.

I gather my belongings and my book and head out needing to clear my head. As I round the corner that leads to the schools exist I come face to Finn and Rachel in front of her locker.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Rach, we were really cool together" T-Rex says giving her that constipated look she used to swoon over. I hope it doesn't work anymore.<p>

"Were Finn, I'm not interested in a relationship with you. I have other things on my mind, and you are not one of them" that's my girl.

Except, she isn't.

"Please Rach, me and you, we, we're like two oranges and pod or whatever" he leans forward about to kiss her but she pushes him back.

"Peas in a pod Finn, and I said no, please respect that now if you don't mind, I have elsewhere to be" she turns to leave but he pulls her towards him, her hand instantly falling to her stomach. He's not about to hurt my kid.

"Leave her alone asshole!" I yell pacing towards her and pulling him off her, her body protected as I stand in front of her looking Finn in the eyes.

"She said no, so unless you want me to call Coach Sylvester and have her expel you for touching Rachel like that, I suggest you walk away" he does this whole 'squinting his eyes and biting his lip' thing before punching the locker and walking away.

"Quinn"

And there it is again. Her calling my name like its perfect; I picture us together in my bedroom naked before looking at her again.

She's dressed in her usually Rachel Berry attire but something's different, her eyes look puffy and red but she's never looked more beautiful. She's glowing.

"Uh, I..." yes words, how about you fail me now.

"I'll see you later Quinn" she does this weird 'patting me in the back' thing and then walks away.

I should probably follow her, at least talk to her. "Rachel, wait!"

I run towards her and we sort of stare at each other before the bell rings signaling the last period.

"You want to ditch and, you know... talk?" my hands find hers and she sort of looks at our fingers before nodding and walking towards the exit door.

Dear Lord, help me.

* * *

><p>I drive us to a children's park that's being reconstructed in a few months. It's sort of all but all my favorite memories are from this park, so it's basically the only place I feel comfortable in.<p>

We sit on one of those wooden bleachers; her on one side, me across from her. It's really clear outside, the suns chirping and there are barely any clouds, the winds just right too. Rachel's hands circle around her stomach and she's sort of rubbing it, her hands running around in circles.

"How did you know about my... thing?" I don't know why that's the first thing I ask but she smiles a little and I'm glad I sort of broke the ice.

"Remember that month we had the Britney Spears fantasies?" I nod to let her know I understand " yeah well, you sort of stopped looking at me when I was in any tight clothes, not your normal avoidance, more of like you couldn't stare at me. And Mr. Schue had dropped his marker and I had picked it up. You had this glazed look and your legs crossed. I was pretty sure I saw a... bulge" I smirk when she hesitates. She looks so fucking beautiful.

It sort of hurts.

"Um, but what if you were wrong? Like, what if you would've made a move and I didn't have a penis. You would've looked pretty crazy with your hand down my pants" she coughs at this before running her hand through her hair.

"I have a sixth sense Quinn. I'm never wrong plus Brittany told me you liked me" she finishes showing off her beautiful pearly whites.

"And you believe her?" I'm glad it doesn't sound mad, it sounds the same way I wanted it to sound; curious. I want to know, I have no clue why. Maybe it's my masochistic side.

"Yes" that's it. One word answers; plain and simple.

"Quinn, are you here to talk about you know what? Or no, I need to know what you want out of this. My fathers need to know if "the father" is stepping up, because-"

"Wait, your dads know? What the hell Rachel!" I run my hands through my hair eyes widening when she gets up the table and walks (barges) towards me.

"You don't get to fucking do this Quinn! I'm pregnant, with your kid and my Dad a DOCTOR had to watch me go to the bathroom every 20 minutes, I have morning sickness like it's a sport and my breast hurt like hell, so you don't get to sit here and act like you did anything other than fuck me."

O.K, so that stung a little.

"Rach, I'm sorry okay, I just... Fuck, we're 17! I hate my fucking life, I hate my family and I hate pretending I'm someone I'm not. I only had one more year, one more fucking year and I would've been done. No more alcoholic mom or fucked up father or sister that tries to kill herself by drinking every other week. And then you came and ruined it! Yes, don't look at me like that. I had one more year and you made me..." I didn't realize I was crying until a tear entered my mouth.

"Made you what Quinn?" Her hands are wrapped loosely around both my wrists "made you what? Please just, just answer"

"Made me fall in love" her intake of breath confirms the fact that she didn't expect this.

"I love you Rachel, but I can't. We can't do this" I untangle myself from her tears running down my face.

"Why?" She's screaming it at me, literally throwing the words for everyone to hear.

"Because, I'm damaged"

And like that I leave, I'm an asshole and all but at least I had the courtesy to leave her my car keys.

Wouldn't want my baby mama to get sick.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello Beautiful People xD

Thanks to all of those that reviewed. It really makes my day.

I'm sorry Quinn's being so difficult right now, but Faberry always ends up together (hear that RIB?) lmaoo. Please continue to review and telling me what you liked or disliked... Constructive Criticism can only help.


	4. Chapter 4: Are We Anything?

Title: Are we anything?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, like not even a little.

A/N: I know. I fucking suck at uploading chapters but my magical unicorn had my hands tied up cause I forgot to feed her. Anyways, now that she's... taken care of, I can upload chapters quicker.

Here's to whoever is still here

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I think I fall for idiots.

Here I am standing in this stupid park as Quinn all but runs away. I mean, yeah she left me her car, but I can't drive so that was basically pointless. So I'm sitting in her passenger seat waiting for my Dad to come pick me up.

It was strange having her tell me she loves me and then basically saying she couldn't be with me. I get why us being together doesn't seem logical right now, but if I love her and she loves me, shouldn't we see where this takes us?

A knocking on the window pulls me from my thoughts; I blink away the unshed tears and open the door for my dad who pulls me to him.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" His raspy voice calms me a little and I shrug. His eyes look at mine and his dark hand wraps around mine again.

"So, I'll drive this car back to our house and have your daddy drive mine back" I look to see my other father getting out the passenger side his hands inside his pockets as he walk towards us.

"You can tell us what happened once we're home okay sweetie?" I nod at them and get inside Quinn's car again thinking of what I'll tell them.

* * *

><p>The ride isn't long but I somehow manage to fall asleep.<p>

Daddy Hiram wakes me up as my Dad Leroy opens the house door. I walk inside as my dad's follow me to the living room.

"Rachel we need you to be-"

"Quinn's the 'father'-"

"You know we love you but-"

We all stop when we realize the others were talking. My father's look at me before looking at each other.

I look at them waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Rachel, can you please repeat what you just said?" My Dad asks calmly as if I need his fatherly voice right now.

"Quinn, she- she has a... penis and we had sex which was my idea by the way so don't you know... hate her and she knows about the pregnancy and she loves... she loves me but can't cause her family is stupid and I just I don't-" I feel their arms around me which only restarts the water works. Why do they have to be so awesome?

We're hugging and crying for a while until my phone rings and by the ringtone I know its Quinn. I tell my fathers and they nod before walking towards the kitchen where I can still hear murmuring.

"Hello?" I try to keep my voice leveled so she doesn't know I've been crying. I hear movements in the background followed by a quiet "Hey".

There's a silence that follows, an uncomfortable one that makes me feel like crying all over again.

"You know, leaving someone who doesn't drive with your car is kind of pointless" It's harsh but it makes me know she's still there when she gasps.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I just, I freaked" even though her explanation is sort of weak I take it anyways because she apologized.

"My dad's know, a-about everything, including you being the "father" or whatever so I guess we're even" I get up from the sofa and walk up to my room wanting this conversation to be as private as possible. Quinn doesn't answer for a long time but her breathing confirms that she hasn't hung up, yet.

"Did you mean it?" The question confuses me and I ask her to clarify as I sit on my bed, my body pressed against the headboard.

"The day we had... sex, you said you loved me. Did you mean it?" I find her hesitation charming as hell and can't help the smile that spreads across my lips.

"Yeah, I did" the silence is more comfortable now and I can't help but fall for her when she asks if the baby moves yet.

I chuckle lightly "Not yet, Daddy says there's a couple of months left til then" I hear her sigh and another movement.

"What about the sickness you get, do you- is it bad?" I like that she actually wants to know this so I answer before asking her how she feels about the whole situation.

"I mean, I'm not happy, I don't want to be a mother, or father, or whatever at this age, but I also don't feel sad. I know this will be hard as fuck, sorry, um hard as hell, but I think I'd be ok if we were parents" I 'hm' and 'aha' at her speech and think things over when she's done.

"Quinn, I meant it when I said I loved you I think I always have and now we're here and I have this person growing inside of me that's half mine and half yours. I can never not be its mother because I'm connected to it. I feel like if you wanted you could choose me or other girls that wanted you. I can't. I'm in love with you, and I'm having our kid, I need to know that if you're in this... then you mean it." I run a hand through my hair and sigh as Quinn thinks things over. Minutes pass before she asks me to go downstairs.

"What?" I almost run down the stairs but opt for a speedy walk instead.

* * *

><p>She's in front of her car when I open the door, her eyes on me the entire time as I walk towards her. She has a bag on her hand and Santana and Brittany are behind her carrying more stuff out of Santana's car. I wait patiently as Quinn works through her thoughts.<p>

"I, um when you and I. Fuck, ok when we had sex I had this rule in my head, I couldn't let myself moan because then I would just declare my love for you. I almost cut my lip trying to stifle the sounds, but you- you were loud, like really loud, no Rach, look at me. I watched you come and it was fucking, sorry, it was beautiful and I hated you, I still kind of do. What I mean is, that moment made me happier than anything had my whole 17 years of living. And then you told me you were pregnant I hated you again because then I was picturing our future together which somehow made me think of my parents. I love you Rachel, and I'm scared shitless, sorry, because my dad is angry and loud, my mom is an angry drunk and the only way Frannie can survive is by drinking and doing drugs. This was my last year here Rach, I wanted to leave and maybe forget Lima. I'm not a dead beat though, I'm not my mom or my dad or my sister and I have something I can be better for. So, Santana here sort of kidnapped me and my things and I'm living with her now. I know my parents are going to make a scene when they find out about this and I know I have to apologize to your parents or something but I want this. I want to make us work, we'll fight because you're Rachel and I'm Quinn, but we can do this, if you want and I can try to be there when you want something but your stomach won't let you get it. I want to be yours." I don't notice I'm crying until Quinn pulls me towards her. I hug her trying to convey everything I'm feeling, but no words seem to escape me.

Santana brings out the fourth and last bag before patting me in the head and dragging Brittany towards her car. I hear the tires squeal but do nothing to pull away from Quinn who's hands wrap around me so perfectly.

"Shh, it's okay. We're okay"

* * *

><p>We stand there for what seems like hours. She's kissing my neck lightly her hands still just below my back.<p>

I pull her closer when I start feeling the wind pick up.

"Rachel" she pushes me lightly so that her eyes are starring into mine.

"I meant it. I want us to work, I don't want anyone else, but there will be days when I'll be distant. I need you to push me to talk to you because we need to talk about things, okay?" I nod and pull her back to me.

"Rachel are you-" we separate when my Dad walks out, he stops and then looks at me and then at Quinn before nodding and walking back inside. I sigh and then stiffen when Dad comes back out with a coat and an unreadable face on.

"Here" he shoves the coat at me and then stands there as Quinn shifts back and forth.

"Hello Mr. Berry" she mumbles quietly and I can see him try to hold his smile back. He fails and I feel her instantly relax beside me.

"Hello Quinn" he walks away inviting us inside and I wait until he closes the door to ask Quinn about the bags.

"After I left you today, I went to Santana's and after she went crazy on me for telling you that I loved you and running away, she sort of took me shopping and I know we haven't decided anything about the baby but I sort of ended up buying baby clothes." I gasp when she points towards the four huge bags.

"QUINN! This is entirely too much. We don't even know the sex of the baby yet." I calm down when her arms are around me again.

"Two bags are filled with blue or dark colors for boys and the other with pink and light colors for girls. But since we aren't sexist our baby will wear whatever the hell color it wants" I laugh at her added "hmph". I kiss her lips lightly before realizing what I did.

"I'm sorry Quinn, we just started talking and I had to ruin it with hmph-" she's kissing me now and all I do is pull her closer. I moan when her tongue meets mine and run my hand through her hair when she moans too. We battle for dominance until she does this thing where she's sucking my tongue and I just hold her.

"Mm Rach, wait baby" we pull apart and I grin and mentally pat myself in the back when I notice her lips are swollen.

"Let's go inside" She nods and grabs two of the bags and my hand while telling me she'll return for the other two bags.

Finally all four bags are inside the house, Quinn and I walk to the living room where she waits patiently (nervously) for me to get my dad's.

* * *

><p>I told Daddy and Dad about everything that happened outside including her living with Santana part to sort of prepare them for her. When we walk back Quinn is in the same place hands folded in her lap, she looks like she's about to get grounded or something.<p>

Daddy speaks first, fixing his glasses while looking at Quinn.

"Rachel is my baby girl Quinn. She's important to us and she's important to a lot of people. She's special and I need to know that you'll put her and the baby first. I can't tell her who to date, but I can tell her if the person she's with is good enough for her. Prove to us that you are better for her then say Finn for example" I watch Quinn frown at my exes name but nodding nonetheless.

"Excuse my husband Quinn, he has a bit of hatred for that Flynn boy, anyways, we want to welcome you to the family. As the baby's other... mother? We want to make sure you're ready for the responsibility of being with someone like Rachel. I want you to know that now you are one of us and we will protect you. We just need you to do the same for our daughter" he finishes with a smile that Quinn returns and I instantly feel better. Daddy's a bit hesitant with Quinn but he's trying and that's all I really want.

We eat as a family. Quinn sits beside me with her left hand on my lap. She's relaxed throughout the whole dinner and I grin when Daddy laughs at one of her jokes. Dad and Quinn are talking like old friends by the time dinners done and when Daddy asks her about what she wants to do with the baby, I only flinch for a second. Her hands run circles on my lap as she answers the question.

"I want to keep it, but will be ok with whatever Rachel decides. I'm just glad she's letting me be here" and if my parents weren't here I would kiss the hell out of those lips, so instead I kiss her cheek and continue smiling.

Dad and Daddy have gone to bed by the time Santana comes to pick Quinn up. We're waiting by the porch (making out) when the car's horn pulls us from each other. She presses our foreheads together as she tells me she loves me and quickly kisses me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow before school, okay baby?" I nod and wave as the car pulls away hoping and praying Quinn doesn't change her mind.

I don't think I could do this if she left me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is all for now, no worries though, the Unicorn is still under lock and key so I shall update soon. Just know that said Unicorn does have brothers and sisters.

Please Review, I would really appreciate the input.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Young For This

Title: Too Young For This

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... My Unicorn does, so hit her up.

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Anyways, Rachel isn't Vegan in this story because a) I'm a lazy fuck who doesn't want do research and b) I just want her to eat and get fat and have Quinn still love her.

And here's the story.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, honey please sit down" my dad Leroy yells from the kitchen. I've been standing in the room for the last 15 minutes, Quinn's supposed to pick me up today and I'm afraid that although we passed the whole night texting back and forth, that she'll just forget about everything.<p>

"Seriously honey, it's only 7:50 she still has ten minutes til 8 and even then it'd probably be too early for ya'll to leave. Come eat breakfast with daddy and I" my dad adds receiving a noise of approval from my other dad. A sigh escapes my lips as I walk towards the kitchen.

My daddy sighs when he sees my face before placing a plate in front of me. There's fruits, oatmeal, bacon strips, pancakes and a jug of juice. Dad pours some juice on a cup while I eat some bacon and bite the pancake.

"Rachel can you please try to eat?- Do not give me that look you're eating for two now and this baby needs to be fed" dad states with a small shake of his head. I nod before eating and biting at the breakfast with more enthusiam.

The doorbell rings and I get up until daddy glares at me which makes me sit back down. Dad gets up and pats me on the head lightly before walking towards the door. I continue eating only because my father keeps staring at me. Dad enters the room and Quinn follows close behind dressed in a simple Summer dress, she waves lightly and laughs when I wave back with less energy.

"I wanted to be here earlier but my mom called and was being really bit- mean to me. And San and Britt were doing... things and my car was still here so I had to wait for Santana to drive me here. I'm sorry if I made you wait" Quinn says standing awkwardly beside me, dad points to the chair and she sits declining breakfast when asked.

"It's okay baby, Daddy and Dad wouldn't have left me out anyhow. They're not letting me go until this plate is sparkling clean." Daddy laughs while Quinn tells me to eat more.

I swear they want me really fat.

The whole 'baby' thing sort of became established last night. We kept saying it and it kind of stuck. I like it, it makes me feel like we're becoming something, plus I love how Quinn smiles when I say it.

We don't speak for the rest of the time as I continue eating and Quinn steals bacon whenever Daddy's not looking. It's 8:15 by the time we're out the door and we have less than 20 minutes to get to class. Quinn opens the passengers side door while kissing my lips quickly. She winks at me before running to her door and starting the car.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend, like, officially. You don't have to say anything right now, I just want you to know that I want to make us work" Quinn says her eyes never leaving the road. I smile at her before intertwining our hands.

"So you're willing to give up single life for this?" I say meaning it more as joke then an actual question. The cars stops and I look over at Quinn who's just looking at me. "I want this okay? I want you and I want our baby Rach, I just- I need you to tell me how you feel without making it a joke. We have a rocky past, and we have to talk things through. I- I love you Rachel and I want this so please let me show you". I nod slowly at her words before re-clasping our hands together. She kisses each knuckle and I can't help but fall in love a little more.

"Let's go to class baby"

* * *

><p>We arrive a couple of minutes late but I don't really care as Quinn all but jumps to open my door.<p>

We talked about how we'd act in school after she had gone home, at the end we decided to play it by ear, we'll be ourselves and do us and sort of ignore everyone else. I knew that Quinn's parents were a big part of the reason why she's so afraid of us but she's trying so I'll continue appreciating her efforts.

She walks me to class and I watch as she leaves with a saddened expression. I know this is hard for her, I just wish I could make her feel better.

"Hey Berry, wait up" I stop knowing the voice belongs to Santana and wait for her and Brittany to catch up with me. Santana glares at Finn when he walks towards us only to grin when he walks away. Santana pulls Brittany and I into a vacant classroom and shuffles around awkwardly, sighing before speaking.

"I know we had a rocky past Berry- most which were my fault, but Quinn's our friend so we want you to know we got your back" I nod before receiving a hug from Brittany and an awkward handshake from Santana.

"Um, I know this is weird but if you need help with the baby thing, Britts and I can help. Quinn's- she's really happy that you gave her a second chance, and she's been speaking about the baby none stop, she- if she gets distant try to just remind her of that okay? She wants this, a lot, she just needs to not focus on her parents" I nod and smile when she tentatively pats my back.

"Thank you Santana, and Brittany I really appreciate what you did for Quinn and for me, without you she'd probably still be trying to ignore this" I say rubbing my stomach.

"No problem baby mama" Santana states laughing and taking Brittany with her.

Hm, 'Baby Mama' I kind of like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>It's our sixth period class and Quinn has convinced the teacher to switch her seat so she's my partner. With the way the teacher glares at her I'm sure Quinn used her old HBIC status against her.<p>

Quinn's hand lays on my thigh the whole time and she massages it as I try and pay attetion to Ms. Franklyn who goes on and on about atoms and other sciency things.

Her hand continues its minstrations before randomly stopping, I look her over only to see her 'Bitch Glare' on full mode. I look up to notice Ms. Franklyn talking to Quinn's mom. The teacher turns and points her finger at Quinn "Ms. Fabray, collect your belongings"

Quinn looks at her mother before nodding her head and grabbing her backpack. Not caring that anyones watching she kisses my cheek and sends me a shy smile "This doesn't change anything Rae, I love you"

I nod and watch as Quinn walks out the door while Mrs. Fabray looks at me before following her.

Closing my book I sigh and place my hand on my stomach hoping and praying that Quinn comes back.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinns POV<strong>

I get tired of the silence and stop walking which causes mom to stop abruptly. I watch as she looks me over and then sighs both hands up in defense.

"I didn't come to fight Quinnie-"

"Don't call me that"

She nods absently and sighs once more. "Fine, Quinn. Your father and I want you to come home, we were worried sick yesterday and this morning when we spoke you sounded distant. I think you should come home, Dad and I feel terrible about whatever it is we did" she says with a small smile. I scoff at her barely there apology.

"How can you apologize and expect me to accept it if that's the best you can do? Do you even know why I left? Ofcourse not! Well let me tell you, I had sex with Rachel- don't look surprised mom I've been in love with her for forever... That's not the point though- Rach's pregnant- and your face right there, that's why I had to leave... Daddy would have kicked me out anyways. I'm happy mom, just let me be" I don't notice I'm on the floor until her hands wrap around me and she's wiping tears from my face.

"What are we going to do?" I question as mom continues to rock us back and forth. She kisses my temple before getting up and helping me up.

"You can't come home Quinn"

I look at her surprised before nodding and grabbing my bookbag. She grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"Quinn, I'll call you. Wherever you're staying please make sure your safe. Don't try to come home, you and I know how Russel will react. I love you Quinn, please stay safe" she kisses my temple again before walking away.

I watch her walk away relieved that she knows and saddened that she didn't have better words. I shake my dissapointment before wiping my eyes and heading out the door.

I need some space to think, but I also really want Rachel.

I end up in the same park I had told Rachel I loved her, the swings are sturdy enough that I can sit and swing without beng afraid of falling. My phone buzzes and I open the messages to a text from Santana.

Hey Q, your baby mamas looking sort of down. Brittz and I are taking her to Bailey's after school. Meet us there - S

I pocket the phone and continue swinging with a smile on my face.

'Baby Mama'. I like it.

* * *

><p>Bailey's is a burger joint that we used to go to before Cheerios took over. It isn't exactly high class but the burgers are amazing and the smoothies are to die for.<p>

I walk in and spot Santana and Brittany who are ordering. I walk towards them and hug Brittany. "Where's Rachel?" I ask when Santana hugs me, she points towards the back and I nod before walking towards her.

Rachel sits on the small table bench with her head down. I sit beside her and grin at her surprised expression. She kisses me quickly before placing her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asks hesitantly. Pulling her face towards mine, I nod before kissing her. Santana and Brittany walk back with two trays of food. Rachel's tray is full of food while Santana's has two burgers, two fries and two sodas (a small toy for Britt). Rachel hands me a bacon burger and a soda while she takes her cheese burger and orange juice.

We eat in comfortable silence. Rachel grabs her second burger and grabs a hand full of fries, dunking them in ketchup before putting them in her mouth. Santana quirks an eyebrow while Brittany tries to do the same thing. I laugh as Rachel tries to "steal" some of the bacom from my plate.

"You would be the worse thief ever babe" I state giving her some of my bacon, she smiles and chews happily.

Half an hour later we're walking towards our cars. Brittany and Santana drive to San's house while I drive Rachel to hers.

"Is everything good with your mom?" She questions as we drive, her house a couple of blocks away. I stop in front of her house cutting off the ignition. She waits calmly and I grab her hand intertwining our fingers.

"She knows about us- and that you're pregnant. I think she's okay, she just, she's um not sure about how Dad's going to react. And, I can't really go home now, but she- she knows and I'm okay" Rachel nods and pulls my hand towards her stomach.

"I know we can't feel anything yet, I'm only 7 weeks pregnant, but there's a baby inside of me that's ours and we can love him or her for who they are and we can be awesome parents. I was scared at first, I thought I was going to end up doing this alone, but we're in this together and I can't think of someone better to have a child with" I kiss her when she stops talking.

"God, I love you so much Rae" we continue making out for what seems like forever and only pull apart when a car honks at us. Rachel laughs as her father gets out of his car and knocks on our window.

"I guess we'll have to start some rules huh H?" Leroy says with a smile on his face. I smile back as they walk into the house and Leroy sends me a wink.

"I guess we'll continue this tomorrow?" I ask as Rachel unbuckles her seatbelt. She nods before kissing me again.

"By the way, Dad and Daddy are leaving tomorrow. They're having a party for Daddy's boss and they can't not go" she says looking me over. I nod and watch her walk away before she turns around.

"We'll have the house to ourselves" Rachel states smirking.

She closes the car door leaving me with my mouth open.

I run a hand through my hair and try to calm my breathing down. My phone buzzes and I open it noticing a text from Rachel.

'Hey baby, I was wondering if you wanted to come early tomorrow. I want to spend the whole day with you'

The message itself is rather tamed, but the sultry wink is anything but. I send her a text back agreeing to the question, pulling back from the driveway and heading to Santana's house.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>There you have it folks. Next chapter includes fluffyness and sex. Please review and tell me what you like, dislike or would like to see.<p>

Thanks for reading, by the way I have another fic, it's Victorious and revolves around Jori (Jade/ Tori) It's called 'Turtle Oliver is Bad Ass' and it's about Jade and Tori being young mothers, Becks the dad. I would love if you guys could check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Making Music

Title: Baby Making Music... After

A/N: hey you guys and gals! Thanks to those who review and keep coming back even when I'm a shitty updater.

Okay, here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>"S, I need your help" I say after what seems like the longest hello conversation ever. I called her half an hour ago and we're yet to talk about the real reason I called.<p>

I hear movement from the background as I turn the wheel and park the car. There's some yelling followed by Santana responding in Spanish and a closing of someone's door.

"S, are you there?" I ask after what seems like a while. I unbuckle the seat belt and tap the wheel as Santana mumbles out a yes. She asks me what's wrong and I tell her about Rachel's message and about what I think it might mean.

"Are you serious Q? You're telling me your girl wants to have sex with you and you "don't know what to do"? I swear you're an idiot" I groan at her response before making sure that Rachel's front door is still closed.

"San, I just- I mean she didn't exactly say we'll have sex and this'll be the first time we have sex where we both know the other loves us. And what if- what if Rachel doesn't want to have sex and I'm all willing and shit?- She's- She's my everything S, I can't not have her in that way- But after everything, I'd rather us not do anything" I open and close the glove compartment as Santana huffs and mumbles about my 'cowardliness'.

"Q, when Britt's like all ready and shit for me I don't think twice about it- It's like, Britt's the only person that makes me feel anything and if she wants this- you best believe I'm doing whatever she wants. Your baby mama wants all up on your cock so just let her have it. Look, I get it you're all in love and shit and you basically had pity angry sex with each other the first time so you're scared- but she loves you Q, she's all coo coo for Quinn's cock or whatever so stop being a wimp and let her do what she wants" I nod before remembering she can't see it, I thank her before saying goodbye and closing my phone.

I take a breather and then open the car door walking towards Rachel's house.

'Babe, I'm outside' I text before knocking at her door.

'Come up. Doors unlocked xD'

I try to calm myself as I run a hand through my hair. I walk through her door and try not to fall as I all but run to her room.

I can do this.

* * *

><p>I expect to find her naked and waiting for me all beautiful and glorious, I expect her to be at least half way naked.<p>

Instead I find her sitting in front of her computer her back towards me dressed in short pajama pants and a matching tank top.

"Um, hey baby" Rachel turns around and I can't help but almost moan because since when does she wear glasses? Why have I not seen said glasses and why have we not had sex with only said glasses on?

"-going to come" wait what? I clear my throat and walk towards my girlfriend asking her to repeat what she had just said. "Baby are you feeling okay? I said, I didn't think you were going to come. I had to call Britt cause your phone was busy and she was talking about Dolphins being gay sharks or whatever" I chuckle before walking completely in front of her and quickly stealing a kiss. She just looks so cute.

"Yeah, I- San and I were talking and time kind of ran from us" I take some time to just look at her and find myself falling more for her. Her hair's tyed up and her shirt is wrinkly, belly peeking out a little bit and yet she looks like the most beautiful person ever.

"Quiiinnn, stop looking at me like that. I look ugly!" Scoffing I pull her towards me before wrapping my arms around her still small waist, loving how her bump touches my stomach lightly "- you are so fucking beautiful Rae, never think you're ugly. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you"

I'm caught off guard by her lips covering mine- of course I recover soon enough. Her hands entangle around my neck and I moan when her tongue enters my mouth.

"mmm Quinn, baby" oh god. I push her lightly away and smirk at her reddened lips. My hands land at her waist pulling her back towards me. I kiss her again before putting our foreheads together "Baby, we need to talk"

Rachel walks me to her bed where she sits before telling me to continue. "Okay- Um, yesterday your text sort of had me thinking about... things and although I don't want to seem... addicted, I have to ask if you were planning on us having... sex. Not that- that I don't like our pace and all but the text made me think about how I want our first time- again to be special. You're my everything Rae, well you and baby Faberry- Britt named it- and I want to make love to you" I wait as Rachel nods and then release a breath I didn't know I was holding when she pulls me towards her.

"I want that too Quinn. So much. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it if we did. I know our first time was harder for you than it was for me because my heart was already yours. I don't regret our first time, not even now" her hand falling to her baby bump causing me to smile "- You don't know how much I want this. If you're sure about this then maybe we should just kiss and see where it goes".

I nod and squeal when Rachel yanks my shirt and pulls me so that I'm lying in her bed. She straddles me and proceeds to bite my lower lip before kissing me with more want. I moan as her tongue enters my mouth her hands stopping at the hem of my shirt.

"Rae, I love you so much" I say grabbing her hips and thrusting my clothed hips to hers. She moans wantonly before removing my shirt and then discarding her own. I switch so that I'm top making sure to be careful with our baby. I kiss her neck making sure to leave as much proof as possible. Her hands land on my ass and I moan when she tells me she loves me too. I pull back smirking at her groan of annoyance whilst I take my sneakers off and un button my jeans. I turn to smirk at Rachel before almost swallowing my own tongue.

Oh god, her shorts are off and her... Oh god.

"You're so wet baby" I moan yanking at my jeans harshly needing to taste her. I almost fall since one of the pant legs was still intact but I don't as Rachel calls me over.

"Quiiiinnn, hurry up baby" I nod like a dumbass and then unclasp my bra. Okay, I can do this. I straddle Rachel again loving how she moans when my still clothed hardened cock hits her pussy. Her hands land on my breast and I moan pretty loudly not even caring cause oh god that feels good.

I unclasp her bra and kiss her roughly again. Our breasts on top of each other and her hands again go to my ass.

I guess I know what she likes.

"Oh fuck baby, Quinn pleeaassee" I nod not even really sure what she's asking me, I kiss her again before peppering kisses on her neck and moving lower. Rachel moans when I finally take her brown nipple into my mouth. Her hands wrap around my head and I suck her breast as her moans get louder.

Fuck, she's so sexy.

I continue my way down kissing her bump as she looks at me lovingly. I pepper kisses all over her perfect stomach. "Mine" I say making sure she understands I mean it, Rachel and our baby are both my responsibility and I'll be damn if anyone messes things up, including me.

"Yes, all yours baby" I kiss her bump one more time before continuing my way down. I kiss both her thighs before finally licking at her slit, her sweet husky smell turning me on even more.

"Fuck Quinn, that's- oh god baby... keep- just" I smirk at her jumble of words before continuing my assault. Lips, teeth and tongue all over Rachel's swollen pussy. I lap at her wetness, mentally patting myself on the back because I made her this wet. She's dripping because of me.

I insert two fingers to her entrance using my other hand to calm her hips. I suck her engorged clit, Oh god she tastes like heaven. I continue to lap at her pussy as she entangles her hand on my hair keeping me in place.

I smirk at her need to keep me close.

I pump in and out as she moans my name over and over, I stop sucking but continuing my fingers as I climb to kiss her. She moans at her taste in my tongue. She wraps her arms around my neck keeping our lips locked as my fingers continue their assault.

"Baby, I'm c- oh god Quinnnn" she comes hard as I continue to pump my fingers helping her ride out her orgasm. I remove my fingers before licking them clean and smirking at her closed eyes.

"Quinn" I turn to face her as her breathing has yet to calm down.

"hmm?" She turns to me and props herself on her elbow and I gulp as her hand walks down to my pants. She smirks when I moan as she squeezes my cock. Oh fuck.

"I think you're overdressed" her hand yanks my underwear roughly and gulp as her hands wrap around my 10 incher. Her eyes widen at my hard on and I thank the heavens that I don't have an early arrival problem.

Her hand rubs up and down my shaft and I moan hoping and praying that I don't come early. She can barely close her hand around me, but she sure as hell knows what she's doing.

"Fuck, Babe that feels- oh god" I hear more than see her smirk and feel the bed move as she straddles me her hand guiding my dick to her glistening entrance. Her body archs as she takes me all in, she's so freaking tight.

Her pussy feels so good around me, her muscles closing and holding my cock in. She moans as I grab her hips trying to keep her in place. She bounces on my dick and I take one of her tits into my mouth. She moans around me, I think about how much better it would feel if I were on top.

"Oh god Rae, you- fuck babe you look so beautiful on my dick" I flip us over smiling as her hands immediately go to my ass.

I guess she likes them there.

I start pounding into her bending down to kiss her and using my right hand to twirl her perky nipple between my index and thumb. She opens her mouth to moan my name and I instantely thrust my tongue into her mouth. We continue making out as I continue to thrust into her.

"Fuck, Quinn. Baby, god you feel sooo good" her hips thrust into mine with as much if not more power and I have to breath a second to not blow my load, yet. I thrust inside her deeper finding her g-spot, I continue to pound into her wanting her to feel how much I love her.

Rachel moans around me as I pick up my pace, I use my hand to circle her clit as I try to get her to come before me.

"Fuck Quinn- don't f-fucking stop! Fuck, baby. Make... me... yours!" Rachel yells as I continue to thrust into her. A drop of pre-come slips off me and that only encourages me to get her to come before me.

"Yeah, fuck Rae .. You're... So.. Fucking- oh fuckk I can fuckk you... Forev-ver" with one last thrust to her g-spot and one more flick to her clit Rachel comes around my dick as I pound into her with more force.

I come undone as she screams my name in ecstasy spewing my come into her sending her over again.

We stay wrapped around each other with my dick still buried inside her. Her breathing synchronized with mine. "I love you Rach" I say feeling content when she pulls me even closer to her.

"I love you too Quinn. So much" she says kissing my lips quickly.

She falls asleep soon after and I stay awake to watch her. Her body rises and falls perfectly and her hair is stuck to her forehead because of the sweat. I run my hand down her body loving her goose bumps, my hand lands at her stomach and I lay my fingers around it.

It isn't big or noticeable unless you know Rachel's pregnant but just knowing that a baby- my baby is in there gives me feelings I have never even dreamed of. I pull Rachel's naked body towards me, my arms over her small bump.

"I love you too baby" I whisper. I fall asleep soon with the love of my life and my small soon to be baby son or daughter.

I haven't felt this happy in... ever.

* * *

><p>3 months pregnant<p>

"Sweetie I think Quinn's right, people will find out and is better that you tell them" Rachel's Dad, Leroy, says gently. Her belly is bigger but people have yet to know why. We are having a conversation about when she wants to tell people that she's pregnant.

People know we're together and although I don't really want them to know about my... thing, I rather my girlfriend not get slushied and end up falling cause people don't know she's pregnant.

I kiss her cheek gently to get her attention; she turns to me with her big brown eyes filled with unshed tears. "Baby, you don't have to do or say anything if you're not comfortable- San and I will protect you, we just don't want people to overstep when we aren't there."

"Yeah, Berry. Plus, Finn's kind of making it hard for Quinn to not punch him" Santana yells from where she's sitting in the living room. I glare at her before turning to Rachel and placing my hand on her stomach.

"This is for our son and for you baby. He needs us to protect him" she sighs before nodding, "you're right baby, he needs us"

* * *

><p>They're having a BOY :)<p>

Thanks for reading and please review. Hope the sexy times were okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Pack Up, You're Coming Home!

A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry. For anyone who cares for explanations let me just say this was written directly after the last chapter, it's just a lot of shit went down in 2012 and I wasn't well enough to write. I think things are getting better so that's why I'm back. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.

**Warnings**: Use of the word "faggot", and although I hate hearing that word and or saying it, it had to be done, sorry ahead of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

Things don't really change because you're happy. It's not like once you've established who you are and are content with it, everyone around you agrees too. At the end of the day you'll still have those people that will either hate you less or hate you more- there's really nothing you can do about it. You can either give in to their hate or watch as you start hating yourself... Or- and this is difficult, but not impossible- you can decide to not give a fuck about anybody but yourself and those you care about. At the end of the day you know who you are, know what kind of person you are and know that being true to yourself is the only route you can take.

Is it hard? Fuck yes.

But it's not impossible.

Which is why you decide to just go with it, you know what's true in your heart- whether others accept it, that's not really your problem. You know who you are now, so all you can do is be truthful and let the cards land where they may.

You aren't the type of person that shows emotion, never have been and probably never will be- your father said that was weak, 'People take advantage of you Luce, You're a Fabray... act like one'- and what can a seven year old do, but nod. It's not really a justification for your behavior but it does go into explaining why you're so closed off. It was how you were brought up, so that's all you know.

You aren't seven though, you're seventeen, womanhood awaits and you know this is your only chance to make someone out of yourself- you aren't the only one depending on it, your son, and your girlfriend- they need you to forget the comments and be the person they need you to be to get through this. They are the only ones that really matter anyways.

This is why you swallow your pride and watch the Glee Club take the information you've just bestowed upon them. This isn't about the club; this is about being able to protect the people you love, even when you aren't around. This is about understanding that no matter how hard you try, you'll never be the person that's in a million places at once- even if it is to protect Rachel.

"Wait, I don't- so, Rachel's pregnant and you guys are like a couple...?" Finn questions for what seems like the billionth time. You release a puff of breath taking in the curious glances. 'Forget them; this isn't about what they think'. A hand entwines with yours and you look to see Rachel smiling- this right here, yeah- you can do this.

"Yeah, she's 4 months and the only reason I'm telling you this is because I need to keep her- them- keep them safe. I'm not always going to be around, and there's only so much San and I can accomplish without actually being around. I know some of you guys hate me- I've been a bitch, I get that. But, our son comes first and-"

"Wait! But, Quinn you are both girls! You can't just-" Finn muses looking kind of constipated.

"Yo! A lil dude! That's bad ass... imagine the Mohawk!" Puck states fist pumping and high fiving Mike who nods. You smile even if it's a small one; at least those two are on your side.

"Yes Finn, Quinn and I know that two women procreating seem unusual, but it has happened, so can we please go back to the topic at hand" Rachel stomps lightly, small pout already forming. You bite your lip to keep from smiling and give the club a concentrated look. Their faces all show different emotions and you don't know if you can take the silence much longer.

"I will be forever grateful if you could watch Rachel for me. Her fathers and I would appreciate this- yes, Brittany?" You question as the blonde raises her hand.

The blonde looks around before returning her gaze towards your girlfriend, "San said that we can't have babies because we're too young, but that we'll keep practicing, so I was wondering what I can do to get a baby?" Santana has the decency to look embarrassed, while Mr. Schue looks sort of disturbed; you glance at Rachel- whose free hand falls upon the small bump.

"We didn't ask for this Britt, it just happened, Quinn and I had spoken about the miracle of life and how our son will get treated with so much love, not only from my parents but hopefully from you guys too. We have our differences; I know I'm a Diva who constantly talks of no one but herself. But, my son comes first and I don't think I could've realized how selfish I was being without Quinn and the baby".

The room quiets down and Rachel waits until the club rises and hugs the both of you. You realized in that moment that family didn't mean blood related.

These people right here- they were family.

"But you're both girls!"

"FINN!" the club yells in unison causing a domino effect of laughter.

**-RQQRRQQRRQQRQR-**

Once the club is informed, everything seems to change for the better. Rachel has someone at her side in each and every class and the slushies' have stopped. The teachers and students were confused at first but eventually got the whole 'Rachel is off limits' thing.

You know Puck and Mike had a 'talk' with the football team and although you aren't sure what exactly was said- you appreciate it- and so does Rachel.

You guys are driving towards Rachel's house- it was decided that you stay in the Berry household while Rachel's pregnancy "progressed"- which is code for 'you deal with her mood swings'.

"Babe have you thought of any names yet?" you ask breaking the comfortable silence. Rachel turns to you smiling and it takes all you have not to take her then and there.

How can someone so beautiful just keep getting even more beautiful?

Not fair.

"I don't know. I want something different but not crazy. Britt and I were talking and she was giving me crazy names- I mean, 'Unicorn'?"

"We are not naming our kid Unicorn!" you huff making sure she understands it's a NO.

"I know that Quinn, I mean it's bad enough his moms are going to be 17 and 18 year olds, I am not adding a crazy name to that list" you know she doesn't mean it in a bad way, Rachel's just being Rachel- but you can't help but pull your hand away. It's stupid and childish, you know this, but you can't get over the fact that this is primarily your fault. You should have been more careful.

"Quinn? Please don't do this. You know I didn't mean anything by it" she reassures by pulling your right hand back and clasping your hands together. It still amazes you how she just knows what you're thinking.

"I know baby" and you do know.

It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though.

You park the car in what has become your spot and turn off the ignition. Running a hand through your hair you let out a sigh turning to Rachel, who of course is crying.

Damn hormones.

Fuck. "Baby please, look at me. I'm- I'm sorry Rach. I know you didn't mean it like that, I'm just stress with my job and making sure you're taken care of. Please baby, don't cry" she wipes her nose with her sweaters sleeve before looking up at you. Her bottom lip pokes out and you just want to kiss the pain away.

She's so damn beautiful.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I'm being all hormonal and clingy again. I just- I love you so much and I'm scared that you'll get mad at me and then leave" she's on full blown tears now so you quickly remove your seatbelt, opening the door and running towards the passenger's side. You almost rip the door off with the force of it all.

You start hastily pulling at the seatbelt until eventually it unclicks. Pushing Rachel closer, you plant kisses all over her face trying to convey somehow that she's it for you. You don't want anyone else- it took you a fucking long ass time to realize this- you're not letting her go.

"I fucking love you Rachel. Please tell me you know this, I can't function if you're not with me, you make me a better person, our son makes me a better person. And even if I ever get mad at you baby, I'm not leaving okay? Not unless you want me to" Rachel opens her mouth to speak but you cut her off with your lips pressed to hers, you feel her tears and it only makes you kiss her harder.

You need her to understand how much it hurts that she doubts how you feel.

You stay there, you don't know how much time passed and don't really care, and all you care about is the love of your life believing every word you just said. If she just understood how much she means to you, you'd be so much happier

"I'm so sorry Quinn-"

"Don't ever apologize for how you feel. I want you to tell me these things; I want to know how you're feeling so I can know how to make your day better. So even if it's you telling me that I pissed you off, I need to know this, okay?" you feel her nod against your neck.

Pressing a final kiss to her lips you pull her out the car.

"C'mon, I think my girlfriend needs a foot massage"

That receives a laugh and a kiss to your knuckles.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm"

"Um, can- can you make me pickles and ice cream?"

"You can get whatever you want honey"

**_RQRQRQRQRQRQ_**

"Are you sure your dads are gone?" you ask for the nth time.

Rachel groans from her position on top of you. She glares down before forcefully removing your bra. Your back arches and you moan when her hands grab your breast. She's been really emotionally lately but her horniness has just increased like 80 percent. And you love it, but damn girl, she tires you out.

"I'm fucking horny Quinn, I'm pregnant and I want to have sex. So shut the fuck up and let me fuck you" Rachel all but yells whilst removing her shirt and pants. Nodding rapidly and pushing your body higher up pushing her down so she's even more on top of you.

"It's just last time we almost got caught and your dad didn't look me in the eye for like a week. I just- I want to make sure" That day was pretty embarrassing. You can still remember the look of slight anger you got from Mr. Berry.

And her bra comes off. What were you saying?

"Did you not hear what I just said? I'm PREGNANT; you got me pregnant, I'm sure they know we had sex!" She retorts pulling her panties off and fumbling with your pants button, you try to help pull them off but she all but rips that too.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"For fuck's sake! Baby, I seriously think I'm going to cry. Just shut up! I'm HORNY Quinn, either give me sex or leave cause I'm seriously about to kick you out!" She states while still pulling your underwear off.

She's been like this for the past two weeks and while you love making love to her- almost getting caught fucking your girlfriend in the kitchen just does something to a person.

Rachel grabs your dick and rubs herself off against the cock head. You moan at how wet she is. Making sure her door is actually locked you position her entrance directly on top of your cock. Holding her hips, you smirk at her moans and her frustrated glare as you continue to miss her entrance.

"Seriously Quinn! I swear to whoever listens, if you don't- ohh, ffuckk baby" you smirk as she forgets about everything and rides your dick. Gripping her hips firmly, enjoying the view of her perfect breasts jumping in front of you.

How you never knew you were a lesbian before, you will never know.

"I fucking love you Quiiinn- ohh, baby I'm oooh" switching position so you're on top you proceed to thrust your hips at a faster pace, you're both sweating and yet she looks like a fucking angel.

Intertwining your hands you moan as she moves her hips at a quick pace to meet your own. Kissing her chest and her neck you mumble words of love while she nods and places her other hand on your ass.

Making sure the baby is fine you place a quick kiss to her stomach as she mumbles words of love.

"Fuckk Quinn, I'm so close baby. Oh, i'm ccom-" with one final thrust your name spills out her beautiful lips and seconds later you join her in a state of euphoria. She pulls you closer as you continue to empty yourself inside of her.

Drenched in sweat and your dick still inside her she's never looked more beautiful.

"Quinn"

"Hm...?"

"I'm hungry"

"Okay"

"Baby..?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Are you going to feed me?"

You nod while pulling her closer, one hand intertwine while the other holds her belly.

...

"Baby..."

"Hm..?"

"Never mind... I love you"

You yawn and wrap the comforter around you both.

"I love you too... Both of you"

**_RQQRQRQQRQRQQRQ_**

The whole week you felt like something was coming, you got over protective and barely let Rachel out of your sight. She'd love the extra attention one minute, and complain about it the next. You didn't know which way was up with her. But you knew something was coming.

And it did.

And it came in the form of your dad.

You were both upstairs in the guest room applying the finishing touches to your son's room when we heard yelling.

Running downstairs to check what was wrong you notice Hiram on the floor with blood spilling out his lip and Leroy holding your angered father back.

"TELL HER TO COME DOWN!" he yells and you stand there as he tackles Leroy and starts punching at him. Leroy of course punches back and since your father was obviously drunk it took less than a minute for him to be on the floor.

"Let go of me you faggot! Tell my fucking daughter to come down!" He yells while trying (and failing) to get Leroy of him.

"DAD!" you finally yell getting his full attention. He was pissed drunk and you're stunned at how old and worn out he looks. Hiram walks up to you and holds you while Leroy pulling your father up.

"Go get your things, we're leaving" he says still fighting Leroy's grasp. Shaking your head rapidly you start thinking of ways to tell him no without creating a scene, Rachel walks down the stairs and you can practically see your dad connect the dots.

"So it's true. You went and got her fucking pregnant. I thought it was a cruel joke, my sister said she saw it on Facebook. But look at you, getting the daughter of the fags pregnant. I thought you were smarter than this Luce" the childhood name makes you want to throw up, you feel the vile on your throat as you clench your eyes to stop the tears.

"Don't talk about her like that! You need to leave. Get the fuck out!" you spit out pleading with Rachel not to move from the staircase. Your father grunts and tries to get out of Leroy's grasp once again. He finally gives up and glares at you.

"Get your shit Quinn, I'm not fucking playing. You're embarrassing your family. Get your crap. WE'RE LEAVING!" once again you shake my head again.

"Get out of our house Russell. Quinn is staying, she's 18, you can't make her leave" Hiram says while holding you close.

"If you don't leave with me Quinn, you better not come back home crying when she realizes you aren't worth it" he says, you hear the finality in his words, if you stay you'll never see your family again.

"Bye Dad" you say grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her back up the stairs. You hear him yelling about how unworthy you are and how you'll never amount to anything, but you block it out as Rachel pulls you towards her and kisses your eyelids.

"I thought you were going to leave" she cries on your shoulder as you pull her towards the bed and kiss her salty lips.

"I'd never leave my family" you whisper pulling her closer and running your hand on her stomach. You feel your son kick and can't help but smile at the gesture.

You're so fucking lucky.

I'd never abandon my family. Specially those who love me; flaws and all.

* * *

><p>AN 2 so, yeah, I think I'm getting to a place where I'm much happier, so please bare with me and my writing.


End file.
